Give Your Heart A Break
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: "Seriously you're a teacher now and it's about time you grew up. I am no longer in love with you. Grow up and move on, I finally have" Rachel said before executing a perfect storm out


**Give Your Heart a Break**

* * *

The whole glee club was back in Lima for Thanksgiving, yes it was awkward at first especially between the former couples but overall everyone was glad to be, back home. They had all agreed to have dinner at Breadstix and that's when Finn suggested it.

"How about you all come back to glee but as mentors for the week instead" Finn suggest during dinner

"Yes! I'd love to, this will be a great opportunity to show them that dreams do happen" Rachel said excitedly, without realising that she had just insulted Finn, being the only graduate that didn't make it out of Lima.

"Even though I think that you running the club is a stupid idea, I'm in" Santana agreed, slowly all the other gleeks agreed to.

* * *

"I have some special guests for you all today, behold the original glee members. Puck, Mike, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn and Rachel" he announced their names as each member entered the room.

"The cheerio is staring at you is really started to creep me out" Santana whispered to Quinn from her spot on top of the piano. Quinn just ignored her truthfully she was enjoying the attention although she wished it was coming from a certain brunette instead.

"The graduates are going to help prepare you all for sectional and I've picked the number. We will be doing gangnam style" Finn was proud of his idea and was sure this would win them sectionals

"Okay, okay. Lumps, let me just say out loud what everyone here is thinking. You finally got an okay haircut. You're not doing that annoying half smirk as much as you used to, but you're still an idiot. No one in this room can tackle a massive dance number except for Britt. And that includes your little hand jive, that to me looked more like a hand job" Santana told the room

"It's true" Brittany agreed

"We are doing this number" he looked a little hurt but by now he was almost use to Santana's constant insults "Puckerman brothers are together, Mike and Ryder, Unique and Mercedes, Marley and Santana, Kitty and Quinn. Kurt and Rachel will be here to assist with the members who were here last year"

* * *

"Okay listen up, you need to be in tune with each other if you want to win sectionals. I've been working with Santana for so long that I knew if we were going to shake or shimmy just by the twitch in her lip" Quinn explained to the newbies

"Along with being beautiful, the three of us are National Show Choir Championship goddesses." Brittany piped in  
"We are winners which is why Finn has asked us to come and shower you with the inspiration that is the unholy trinity." Santana said before they broke out in song, they were singing "come see about me"

"Do we get to hear Rachel sing?" Marley asked after the applause had stopped, she was already feeling woozy but really wanted to hear Rachel sing after all she was the girl who made it out and all the way to New York where she attends NYADA.

"Who care this was so much better" Kitty scoffed. Why would you want Rachel when you could be in the presence of Quinn Fabray, the girl she idolised.

"Actually you get to hear her sing once the boys come back" Santana told the two girls

* * *

"Rachel was the heart and soul of glee club. She was to one who pushed us forward and was always there to swop in and save the competition" Finn introduced her and then motion for her to take the floor

"I helped each and every one of the members of this club improve their vocals and I'm going to try to help you for the few days I'm actually here…" Rachel began but was cut off by Santana and Puck

"Shut it Berry" Santana said at the same time as Puck called out

"Same old Berry, still makes me want to light myself on fire" Rachel knew that it was all good fun these days, before graduation they had all bonded and she knew that while she had been annoying they missed her; one blonde missed her the most no matter how many times they had seen each other since.

"Right well I'll be singing 'Give your heart a break' but I've turned into a duet" Finn expected it to be him and started to rise "with Quinn" she added and Finn's face deflated while Quinn's smile grew.

**[Rachel:]**

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

Now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are, so close **– she moved closer to Quinn, never breaking eye contact until she sung the next line**

Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?

When will you realize

Baby, I'm not like the rest? **- Rachel gestured to the audience**

**[Rachel and Quinn:]**

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared, it's wrong

**[Rachel:]**

Like you might make a mistake -** their friendship had gotten stronger since they left Lima and it was already bordering on relationship but Quinn was afraid and Rachel knew it**

**[Rachel and Quinn:]**

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste

**[Rachel:]**

To waste

**[Rachel and Quinn:]**

So let me give your heart a break

**[Quinn:]**

Give your heart a break

**[Rachel:]**

Let me give your heart a break

**[Quinn:]**

Your heart a break

**[Rachel:]**

Oh yeah, yeah **– Rachel broke eye contact and looked at their enthralled audience**

**[Quinn:]**

On Sunday, you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes **– she was referring to before they left for Lima, Rachel made a move and Quinn said no – she didn't wanted to ruin what they had**

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

**[Rachel and Quinn:]**

The world is ours if we want it

We can take it

**[Rachel (Quinn):]**

If you just take my hand** – Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand**

There's no turning back now (There's no turning back now)

Baby, try to understand

**[Rachel and Quinn:]**

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared, it's wrong

**[Rachel:]**

Like you might make a mistake **- her eyes were telling Quinn that the only mistake she could make was not giving them a go**

**[Rachel and Quinn:]**

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste

**[Rachel:]**

To waste

**[Rachel and Quinn:]**

So let me give your heart a break

**[Quinn:]**

Give your heart a break

**[Rachel:]**

Let me give your heart a break

**[Quinn:]**

Your heart a break

**[Rachel:]**

There's just so much you can take

**[Quinn:]**

Give your heart a break

**[Rachel:]**

Let me give your heart a break

**[Quinn:]**

Your heart a break

**[Rachel:]**

Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips **–Rachel leaned in close so that their lips almost touched**

**[Rachel and Quinn:]**

And our hearts beat as one

**[Rachel:]**

But you slip out of my finger tips **– Rachel pulled away**

**[Rachel and Quinn:]**

Everytime you run

**[Quinn:]**

Don't wanna break your heart

I wanna give your heart a break

**[Rachel:]**

I know you're scared, it's wrong **– they had talked about this and Quinn was still thinking about her father and how he wouldn't approve even though he was out of her life and had been for years**

**[Rachel and Quinn:]**

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste

**[Quinn:]**

To waste

**[Rachel and Quinn:]**

So let me give your heart a break

**[Rachel (Quinn):]**

'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)

I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)

You try to smile away (Give your heart a break)

Some things you can't disguise

**[Rachel and Quinn:]**

Don't wanna break your heart

Maybe I can ease the ache! the ache!

So let me give your heart a break

**[Quinn (with Rachel harmonizing):]**

Give your heart a break

Your heart a break

**[Rachel and Quinn:]**

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take,

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

* * *

They hadn't planned on it but they ended the song with a kiss, their first kiss. There was just too much passion for them to ignore but they broke away quickly when they heard Finn yell.

"What the hell was that?"

"A hot kiss" Santana supplied

"You were meant to sing a love song to me, not with Quinn" Finn was fuming

"Seriously you're a teacher now and it's about time you grew up. I am no longer in love with you. Grow up and move on, I finally have" Rachel said before executing a perfect storm out

"I give it a ten, definitely her best on yet" Santana muses while Quinn follows quickly behind Rachel she wasn't going to waste anymore time.

* * *

**AN: Not my best… Sorry but I wanted to post**


End file.
